Ron and Viktor's Little Talk
by FleurHartz
Summary: My best friend helped me think of this idea, and we both thought it would be a really cool way for R/H to get together. Hope you enjoy, please R/R!


A/N- My best friend and fellow HPPA (Harry Potter Potato Alcoholic-maybe you had to be there) helped me think of this idea. And we think it would be the perfect way for Ron and Hermione to get together. Tell me what ya think in your review. Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing's mine, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
~*~  
Dumbledore looked at the list in front of them, looking up at the other Professors.  
"And this list shows the greatest fliers from all over?"  
"Yes. If you look at the list, you'll see that some such as Harry Potter come from Hogwarts itself, but many are from other parts of the world. Take Viktor Krum for example. He's coming in from Bulgaria this afternoon, along with Moran, who's coming from Ireland, who we have just owled."  
"Perfect. We will need only the best fliers to carry out the next phase of our attack against Voldemort." Dumbledore said grimly.  
"Yes, Albus, an airborne attack could not be handled by amateurs." Professor Sinistra agreed.  
"Precisely. Meeting dismissed."  
~*~  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Potions.  
"I officially declare that the hardest test we've taken in our six years at Hogwarts." Ron sighed, looking exhausted.  
"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said dismissively.  
"You just say that because you'd been studying for weeks." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"So?" Hermione shrugged.  
"I agree with Ron. That was close to impossible." Harry said, raking a hand through his stubbornly untidy hair.  
They all turned the corner, and ran into the last person any of them expected to see. Viktor Krum.  
"V-Viktor?" Hermione sputtered, eyes wide with shock.  
"Hermoninny! It's been ages!" Viktor smiled widely.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, not working hard to disguise the bitterness in his voice.  
"Haffn't you heard? All of the best fliers in the world are being summoned to Hogwarts for the next part in the plan against Voldemort." Krum said simply.  
"Huh?" Harry said blankly.  
"Oh, you vill hear about it soon enough, Potter. I believe that you are the list."   
"I-I am?" Harry looked genuinely surprised.  
"Yes. The youngest member, I am thinking." Krum said.  
"Oh." Harry didn't really know what to say.  
"Well…see you around, Viktor." Hermione said, starting off.  
"Wait, Hermoninny, can I haff a vord with you?" Krum asked.  
"Er…I guess." Hermione shrugged, stepping back.  
They turned the corner, and Ron and Harry stood there, not really knowing what to do. Suddenly, Ron made a decision. And before Harry could say a word, Ron sped off after them.  
He entered the empty classroom where they were talking, slamming the door open against the wall. Hermione and Viktor looked up, startled.  
"Actually, Viktor, I need to have a word with YOU. Hermione-could you leave us alone for a moment?"  
"I guess." Hermione left, shooting Ron a "what are you doing?" look as she left.   
~*~  
"Vat is it you wanted to discuss, er-"  
"Ron. Ron Weasley."  
"Oh-right. Now I am remembering."  
"Well, bully for you. Anyway, listen, Viktor, we need to talk. About Hermione." Ron sat down on the desk in the otherwise empty classroom, a confused Viktor in front of him. He still didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to stop talking.  
"Hermoninny? What about her?" Viktor looked even more confused.  
"Look, I know you like her. Ever since she was fourteen, you've liked her. But that's not the point. The point is-she's my girlfriend now, so I'd appreciate if you'd just leave her alone." Ron was lying through his teeth, Hermione was in no way his girlfriend.  
But Viktor bought it, hook, line and sinker.  
"Oh! I had no idea! I must go and apologize to her right now! I feel so foolish!" And before Ron could stop him, Viktor got up and hurried after Hermione.  
"No! Wait!" Ron sped after him.  
The thought of what Hermione would say when Viktor apologized about interfering when she already had a boyfriend made Ron feel sick to his stomach. He would never be able to explain his out of this one.  
Viktor was pretty fast to be so duck-footed, and he reached the Gryffindor common room just as Harry and Hermione were climbing through the portrait hole. He barreled through after them, Ron seeing this as he turned the corner.  
"No, no, no, NO!" Ron said aloud to himself, willing his long legs to go faster.  
He burst into the common room.  
"Hermione, no truthness in what he says!" Ron babbled loudly as he jumped in, then realizing his words hadn't come out quite right.  
But she just looked at him briefly, rolling her eyes at his little outburst, and went back to listening to what Viktor was saying.  
"I apologize, Hermoninny, for thinking that you were still single. I never got the impression in your letters that you were dating anyone, but I have just been informed as such. I feel so foolish for not even suspecting."  
"Viktor-what are you talking about?" Her eyebrows moved together slightly as she considered this.  
Harry looked bewildered as well.  
"Yes, I haff suspected that you and Harry might ve interested romantically in each other, but now I am assured that is not true. But I never would haff suspected you and Ron Weasley--"  
"WHAT?" She cut him off.  
"Well, yes…" Viktor looked even more puzzled.  
"Where did you get the idea that Ron and I were dating?" She asked shrilly.  
"Well, from Mr. Weasley himself, he haff just informed me of it." Viktor said, motioning towards an ashen-faced Ron.  
Hermione looked at Ron, a very strange expression on her face.  
"Ron…why would you tell Viktor a crazy thing like that?" She asked slowly, in a patronizing sort of voice.  
"I dunno." Ron mumbled.  
Harry was trying to not burst out laughing. This was just priceless. He felt sorry for Ron, he certainly wouldn't want to be in his position right now…but it was pretty funny.  
"No, Ron, tell me. I'm really wondering. Why would you go and tell Viktor that we, of all people, were dating?" She looked at him, his expression still unreadable.  
"Because…because…" Ron couldn't quite will himself to say it.  
"So you are not dating Ron?" Viktor asked, looking completely bewildered.  
"Not that I knew of." Hermione said, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
At this, Harry had to smother his laughter with his hand. How on earth was Ron going to get out of this one?  
"I vill see you later, Hermoninny." Krum, looking surly, which Harry figured was his way of showing confusion as well as pretty much every other emotion, left the common room, shaking his head.  
"Well, I think I'll just go upstairs and er…" Ron started to head towards the boy's dorms, walking very quickly.  
Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into a nearby armchair.  
"I don't think so, Ron Weasley. Would you care to explain all that?" She was positively glowering.  
Harry looked from a cowering Ron to a furious Hermione and he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out into hysterical laughter. They both looked over at him. Grateful for the distraction, Ron started to get up. She put up her hand.  
"Don't even think about getting out of this one, Ron. May I ask what's so funny, Harry?" Hermione said, sounding perfectly friendly to him.  
"It's just-you two are hilarious." Harry said, still shaking slightly with laughter.  
Their confused faces just made him laugh harder.  
"I think I'll let you two fight this out. But-no bloodshed, all right?" Harry joked, walking off to his dorm, still laughing.  
"He's off his rocker." Ron said.  
"Don't try to change the subject! Tell me why you told Viktor we were dating!" She flopped down onto the couch across from him, eyes narrower than he had ever seen them.  
"I just hate that guy."  
"Oh, nice and articulate, Ron. That doesn't explain-"  
"Well, think about it, Hermione, you're one of my best friends, I don't want you dating an absolute jerk." Ron said, trying to sell this.  
For a moment, Hermione looked like she bought it. But then, she looked suspicious again.  
"I think you're lying." She said.  
"Why would you think that?" He asked, but his voice sounded slightly high-pitched.  
"Because I've known you for six years, and when you're lying, I can tell."  
Neither spoke for a moment. Hermione leaned forward slightly, eyes boring into his.  
"Now tell me the real reason you told Viktor we were dating."  
"I *don't know*!" Ron repeated, looking away from her.  
"Well, there must have been a reason, I mean it wasn't just a random impulse, not just like a "Gee whiz, this just seems like a good time to randomly tell Viktor Hermione and I are dating." She looked as though she kind of suspected the answer, but wasn't saying anything.  
"No, it wasn't just a random impulse, Hermione!" Ron was getting frustrated.  
"Then why?" She looked at him, eyes unwavering.  
"Well, maybe you're not as smart as you think you are if you can't figure it out!" Ron furiously getting to his feet.  
"Oh, great, now you're insulting me? That's really mature! Now why don't you act your age and just tell me?" She got up as well, looking up at him.  
"*Think* about it, Hermione! What on earth would possess me to tell someone who's obviously likes you that I'm your boyfriend? Now *why* would I do a crazy thing like that?" Ron bellowed, looked straight at her, face turning slightly red.  
Hermione fell silent for a moment. She knew the answer, and he could tell. Her expression softened slightly.   
"Ron…"  
Ron looked at her, a determined expression on his face. He suddenly took her face in his hands, kissing her hard on the lips. She tensed slightly, caught off guard. Expecting her to back away in horror, he was pleasantly surprised when she did nothing of the sort. When the kiss ended, they looked at each, both a little shocked.  
"So you're not going to slap me?" He asked, looking at her nervously.  
"I'm considering it." She said seriously.  
He looked at her in horror.  
"I'm kidding, Ron." She said, her face breaking into a smile.  
"Er…this is kind of awkward." He said, laughing.  
"I was kind of getting that impression too." She laughed as well.  
"So, are you surprised?"  
"About this? No, Ron. Like you said, I'd be pretty dense if I didn't even suspect anything. You're not too good at keeping your feelings hidden. But I don't know-just didn't really pursue it because I didn't want to destroy what we already have." She said.  
"Who says we have to? We can still be best friends, Hermione."   
"Yeah. Just after our legendary fights, we actually have to kiss and make up." Hermione joked.   
Ron couldn't believe this. He hadn't expected things to turn out quite this nicely! She seemed to think that this was the most natural thing in the world, instead of something he had been convincing himself to do since he was fourteen.  
"So…this is okay with you?" Ron asked slowly.  
She kissed him again.  
"Yeah, I'd say so." Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand and then walking off to her dorm, leaving a slightly dazed Ron behind her.  
Hermione smiled widely to herself as she climbed the stairs, feeling her heart beating a little faster than normal and her legs feeling a little shaky.  
Ron pinched himself, slapped himself, (while looking rather strange to anyone who saw him) anyway he could think of to wake himself from what was obviously one of his daydreams. To his immense happiness, he was apparently not dreaming and very much awake. Grinning like an idiot, he fell back into his armchair and marveled that just seconds ago, Hermione Granger had become his girlfriend.  
  
A/N- The end! Now wasn't that sweet? Well, even if ya don't think so, review! I love them, as all we authors do! Much love to all! (And just a random side note-Lori writes H/H fics that I really liked! I just started reading her stuff, and was shocked to find myself enjoying an H/H romance. Wow! I'm shocked! It actually got me thinking outside of my rigorous R/H paradigm!) ~FleurHartz~  
  



End file.
